The Imperial Republic of Greston
Government The Grestonian government is three tiered, with the Parliament, the President, and the Court System serving as checks and balances to eeach other to ensure the continued presence of the rule of law, as well as the continued preservation of Grestonian ideals. Parliament There are two sets of parliament, the Federal Parliament, which meets at the Law Room of the Presidential Palace, and the Federal Congressional Parliment which has its headquarters in the city of Jast. There are 200 seats in the lower house of Parliament, the Congressional Parliament, and each member is refered to as a Parliament Worker (PW), that includes security and secretaries. Every Grestonian Colony has four seats in parliament, two in each, and has a provincal parliament itself. The upper house, the Federal Parliament, is based around proportional representation, with each province receiving members based on how many people reside in that province. There are 350 total members. This House has minimal power over what the Federal Congressional Parliament does, they only accept or veto proposed laws. Cabinet Head Premier The Right Honorable Sir John Gutted Minister of Foreign Affairs Premier The Right Honorable Sir Michael Richardson Minister of Justice Premier The Right Honorable Sir Vincent Bolob Minister of Health Premier The Right Honorable Sir Justin Ash Minister of Transport Premier The Right Honorable Sir Michael Chrig Minister of Culture Premier The Right Honorable Sir Craig Hervan Minister of Education Premier The Right Honorable Sir Peter Dogfraut Minister of Work and Pensions Premier The Right Honorable Sir Roger Barnel Minister of Defence Premier The Right Honorable Sir Douglas Pire Minister of Local Government Premier The Right Honorable Sir Anders Hugen Minister of Trade and Industry Premier The Right Honorable Sir Jud Bass Minister of Commerce Premier The Right Honorable Sir Richard Mier Minister of State Premier The Right Honorable Alice Krippin Minister of Senate Premier The Right Honorable Sir Eloit Right Minister of War Premier The Right Honorable Sir Jackson Garfeild Prime Minister Council The Prime Minister Council is made mainly of rich politicians voted in to make sure that what Cabinet or Parliament vote on are fair towards regular Grestonians. There is over 33 members comitted to it and they are some of the most the best diplomats in all of Greston. Their second job is to vote upon who shall become, out of each party,,the next President hopeful. Aside from their job of acting as a Tribune in teh instance a new territory is added to the Empire they are the first few people to be chosen to possibly become teh Prime Minister of the new Territory. In the PM Council there a major people, such as Rikar Woodrick, who are in it. The Taeshati Prime Minister came from the PM Council as well as the Prime Minister, David Loyd Geroge, of Canaery. Courts The court system of Greston is very dispersed. At the top lies the Supreme Court of Law, the court of last resort for both civil and criminal cases. The Supreme Court also evaluates the constitutionality of legislation passed by the Parliament - legislation must be found constitutional before it may come into effect. Beneath the Supreme Court lies the People's Court of Appeal. This court is divided into two sections: the Criminal Division and the Civil Division. Beneath the Court of Appeal lies the High Court, the court of first instance for civil cases and an appellate court for criminal cases. Criminal Councel Court, the main criminal court, also known as the Primary Criminal Court. Below the CCC is the Imperial Office, which handles small, trivial, petty cases, but also makes sure that criminal cases headed towards the CCC. Finally, there is the County Court, a wholly civil court that handles minor disputes within a community. Executive The President is elected through fair, democratic elections hoasted every 5 years or every subyear when the approval rating reaches lower than a 51%. The sub year elections are determined if the approval rating reaches above a 52% if not then the elections occur. It gives presidents the insentive to do a good job and please the people or at least make them follow him/her. Every five years there is the automatic elections and a new president is chosen or the current one is voted back in. The office of President is open to all Grestonian Citizens who are entitled to vote in Parliament elections and have reached the age of 35, but no one may serve more than two five year terms. The president receives an annual payment of approximately 313,000 Marbles per year that continues for six years after leaving office. The President may not be a member of the government or of a legislature at either the federal or provincial level while in office. Food cuisine is extremely varied: its cuisines reflect the cultural variety of its regions and its diverse history (with food influences from Greek, Roman, French, Indian, Arab, Chinese, Japanese and British civilizations). Each area has its own proud specialties, primarily at regional level, but also even at provincial level. Not only is it a very diverse mix of types but it is also seasonlly in many if not all Grestonian colonies. It is an unwritten rule that all Grestonian products must be of the upmost fresh or atleast close to it. Grestonian food has a large linger of spice to it and widely Grestonians prefer something hard, like gin, then something easier. Fish meat products are a main prescence during most meals of a normal Grestonian for they are the two main food imports. Vegetables and fruit products like wheat, grain, corn, and tomatoes are the most frequently grown in Greston and are also largely present in meals. The normal day begins with a light breakfast in the morning, generally consisting of: toast with jam and spreads, a hot drink such as coffee, tea or orange juice, croissants, bacon Lunch is barely touched except for in schools and work places where it is provided. It usually consists of: italian bread with butter and other spreads, either a hot drink such as coffee or a very cold drink like water or soda, and a meat or fish Dinner is the most important meal and is also largest with a feast consisting of: hot or cold appetizers, a first course usually of soup or pasta, the main dish or mainly fish or meat, the most constant meat being beef, chicken or pork, a side dish of some vegetables of other type of thing, usually served with the main course is a drink, for the adults wines and liqours and for the wee lads milk (sucks for them), not also but sometimes the main course is followed by a desert of cookies or cake (and more gin) Holidays and Celebrations There are many holidays and celebrations frequently celebrated in Greston, many of which are contributed by the growing empire and rising religions. 17 Marcius (March) St. Patrick's Day 21 Marcius (March) Good Friday 23 Marcius (March) Easter Sunday 21 Ariplius (April) Arbor Day 1 Mavius (May) Spring Day 22 Mavius (May) Human Day 21 Juneus (June) Summer Celebrations Begin 24 Juneus (June) Summer Celebrations End 3 Sextilius (August) Neko Day 24 Deceserus (December) Christmas Eve 25 Deceserus (December) Christmas Day 31 Deceserus (December) New Year's Eve 1 Janarus (January) New Year's Day 14 Febuarius (February) St. Valentine's Day 28 Febuarius (February) DoubleWideville Day Religion Religion is a large part in Grestonian culture but was not at first thus the reason for such a feverent use of it. Entire weeks worth of activities are cancelled for religous practices and religous holidays are considered National Ones wether the populace wishes to celebrate it or not is their choice. A current survey of how religion is broken down in Greston: Christianity -all 43% Judaism -all 19% Islam -all 15% Hinduism -all 10% Buddhism -all 7% Neo-paganism -all 3% Atheistic -all 3% Education Education is a major part of Greston's growth and is paid the most of the tax money to support and run. Intelligence is key to have working, respectable nation thus why Greston has such a large school program and Grestonian children spend such long times in school. 'Preschool' Kindergarden 2-3 year olds 1st Grade 3-4 year olds 2nd Grade 4-5 year olds 'Elementary School' 1st Primary Grade 5-6 year olds 2nd Primary Grade 6-7 year olds 3rd Grade 7-8 year olds 4th Grade 8-9 year olds 5th Grade 9-10 year olds 6th Grade 10-11 year olds 'Secondary School' 7th Grade 11-12 year olds 8th Grade 12-13 year olds 9th Grade 13-14 year olds 'Lower School' 10th Grade 14-15 year olds 11th Grade 15-16 year olds 12th Grade 16-17 year olds 13th Grade 17-18 year olds 'High School' Level One 18-19 year olds Level Two 19-20 year olds Honor Level 20-21 year olds 'College' College isn't mandatory but to recieve a high paying respectable job you must get a college degree and most of the times drop outs are shunned into college. It varies in time spent per type of college and what you are studying. The Imperial Grestonian Military (2011) Military Service in Greston and her colony states is compulsory beginning at age 20 for males and all terms of service last 6 years. Conscripts are givien the choice of which branch they choose to serve in although the goverment has set stritc levels to ensure that no one branch goes neglected and when all other branch levels have been met all conscripts go straight into the ground forces branches. During the 6 years mandatory service all time is not spent on active duty as drafts go through periodic cycles of active duty time lasting 6 months each before moving back to a Reservist status where they are allowed to continue a normal civilian life and are only required to take two weeks of Training exercises a month. The oldest enlistment age is 55 and following the mandatory 6 year service terms enlistment is voluntary, however during times of crisis any civilian between the ages of 20-45 may be called up for service. Percentage of population in military 0.08% Amount in Military 193,520,000 Reserve Military 48,380,000 Total Budget $3,267,532,736,431.67 per year Military Budget $3,267,532,736,431.67 per year